


Bees, Jo. Bees.

by livistotallyawesome



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Femlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livistotallyawesome/pseuds/livistotallyawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo Watson is tired. She's getting old. It's time to call it a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bees, Jo. Bees.

It had been a long day. 

Jo was tired – so, so tired. Tired of work. Tired of running around, looking after a grown woman. Tired of getting almost killed every week. 

She thought back to her time in the war and sighed. Why had she ever missed that? Getting shot at, endangered and watching her closest friends die right before her eyes? 

And then coming back to London, and actually seeking out all of that again. Getting shot at. Endangered. Watching her closest friends die…right before her eyes. 

Jo sighed. She was old. She had never settled down – didn’t expect that she would. She woke up every morning, and went to work every day, and came home every evening and that monotony was the only thing keeping her going. 

Sherlock had a case this week. Jo had been invited, but she decided not to go on this one. It wasn’t the first time she’d opted out. Sherlock hadn’t said anything. 

They still lived at 221B. When Sherlock had faked her death, Jo couldn’t bring herself to leave…couldn’t let Mrs. Hudson let out the one place where Sherlock was still alive – Cluedo boards stabbed to walls, the deer stalker, hidden cigarettes, a skull. 

And then Sherlock just came back – barely an explanation. Jo didn’t care. She’d just done the one thing she’d asked (for once) – not be dead. 

As she walked up the stairs to the flat, she winced as she heard the chaotic sound of awful violin playing. Great. Last thing she needed. She opened the door, and the music stopped immediately. 

“I want a divorce,” 

Jo frowned, taking off her coat and hanging it up. 

“We’re not married, Sherlock,”

“Yes, I know that!” Sherlock snapped, turning around to face Jo. Sherlock was getting old too. There were wrinkles around her eyes, and on her forehead, and as much as she denied it, there was definitely some grey in her hair now. Jo’s hair was full of grey too, but it was more obvious in Sherlock’s dark hair. 

“Then we can’t get a divorce…” 

“I never said I wanted us to get a divorce,” Sherlock sounded as impatient as Jo felt “I just said I wanted a divorce.”

Jo shook her head, about to argue how ridiculously vague she was being…but then it clicked.

Oh.

“You consider yourself married to your work…” Jo sat down on the armchair opposite Sherlock. The other woman put the violin on the table and leant forward.

“Yes. And I want a divorce.”

“You want to stop working?”

“Exactly.”

“You’re not going to take cases anymore?”

“That’s correct.”

“You’re…retiring?”

“You scintillate today, Watson.” Sherlock smiled and stood up, pacing, like she often did. But she stopped by Jo’s side, and Jo carried on staring at the chair Sherlock had left. Stunned. 

“Why?”

“Is that important?”

Jo frowned. Was it? Did it really matter? What did matter?

“Are you going to leave 221B?”

There was a long silence.

“Possibly.”

Jo’s heart sank. This woman was her best friend, someone she cared about more than anything, someone she loved. She couldn’t imagine not being with her. 

“Of course, you’ll have to accompany me.”

“What?” Jo turned to look at Sherlock, finding a grinning face. 

“Can’t keep bees alone, Jo!” She clapped her hands together and darted into the kitchen, coming back with a book titled ‘How to Care for your Bees’. 

“Bees?” Jo took the book that was thrust at her and examined the cover, beyond confused. 

“Bees!” Sherlock repeated before leaving the room all together. 

Jo sat in silence for a while, looking at the book and shaking her head. 

Had Sherlock just suggested they move away from London to…keep bees? Together? A smile spread across her face and she burst out laughing. 

"You call that a proposal?"

**Author's Note:**

> Valentines gift for Leo xx


End file.
